Oferta Irresistible - Desafío Attack On Fanfics
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi está solo, un poco ebrio y muy vulnerable. Eren está aburrido y algo molesto, por lo cual le propone a su novio Erwin probar algo nuevo para intentar salvar la relación... Cuando la vida parece ser más injusta de lo normal, a veces llega una oferta... imposible de resistir... One shot/Ereri Eruren Eruri, final Ereri/R18/lemon - REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA SCHEZAR


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí una locura mía, no sé tenía ganas y pum, salió. Abran su mente mis amores, no es ERURI, yo lo tolero, pero saben quienes son mi prioridad, incluso me parece que tiene un precioso final, so, lean y juzguen. Recibiré tomatazos, abrazos y besitos y todo lo que ustedes quieran regalarme a través de un precioso review, onegai?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, que se pondría rojito si leyera esto.

 **Advertencias:** LEMON HARD, ya saben trío masculino, R18, palabras altisonantes, Yaoi en toda su expresión, lenguaje vulgar. No me hago responsable de traumas y complejos pos lectura.

* * *

MI QUERIDO **_SCHEZAR_**! ESTE FIC ES COMPLETITO PARA TI PRECIOSO AMIGO MIO! ESTOY TAN CONTENTA DE HABERTE CONOCIDO, ERES MI PRIMER AMIGO FUDANSHI Y ADORO NUESTRAS CHARLAS, PERDON LA DEMORA, YA SÉ QUE TU CUMPLE FUE EL 01/01/2017, PERO NO QUERÌA ESCRIBIR CUALQUIER COSA Y LO VENGO ARREGLANDO HACE RATO, ESPERO TE GUSTE, TE QUIEROOOO!

.

.

 ** _"El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza._**

 ** _Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza."_**

 ** _Marilyn Monroe_**

.

.

Levi miró con hartazgo a la persona frente a él. Un señor de anteojos que tartamudeaba un poco, le explicaba sus problemas con el fisco mientras le sacaba una bolsa llena de facturas y boletas de meses anteriores.

Ser contador era pesado, era aburrido, y era terriblemente monótono. No se quejaba de sus ingresos, claro, se llenaba los bolsillos a más no poder, pero para ser honestos hacía ya un tiempo largo que estaba en una meseta laboral, en un estado exitoso pero que no le producía ninguna satisfacción. A diario tenía que lidiar con personas que no conocían nada sobre finanzas y sobre impuestos. Que le traían toneladas de papeles incompletos y desordenados.

Jean se sentó frente a su escritorio, le alcanzó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y agua helada, Levi se frotó el puente de la nariz y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

Con tanto trabajo últimamente su vida personal se reducía a una cena de delivery, una ducha y dormir casi decentemente. Fin. Cero vida social, cero actividades fuera del trabajo y por supuesto la peor de todas: cero sexo. No que fuera una persona super necesitada, pero joder, ya no recordaba la última vez que había tocado a otro ser humano con fines impuros.

Jean, su secretario, era un muchacho lindo, bien formado... No, no, tenía que tranquilizarse, Levi tenía una regla de oro, nada de relaciones sexuales con gente del trabajo. Nunca la había roto y como el jefe era mejor seguir así para evitarse denuncias por acoso sexual.

Levi regenteaba su propia empresa, estaba en plena expansión, por el momento eran un grupo de cuatro, su secretario Jean, y sus dos ayudantes Petra y Oluo, que eran estudiantes de los primeros años de la carrera de comercialización, ganaban un salario decente y de paso iban completando sus prácticas profesionales.

Gracias a su pulcro y prolijo trabajo se había llenado de clientes en poco tiempo, a Dios gracias el trabajo sobraba. No fue sino hasta las fiestas y después de fin de año que el caudal disminuyó considerablemente, lo normal en épocas de vacaciones, por lo que Levi decidió tomarse un par de semanas de descanso.

—No permitiré que te quedes encerrado en la casa como un perro castigado, vas a salir, quieras o no –le dijo Hanji con severidad mientras cruzaba los brazos–. Ver porno todo el tiempo no es sano.

—¡Qué no veo porno! –dijo por quincuagésima vez el de cabellos oscuros. Y era un 50% verdad y un 50% no–. Bueno, deja de fastidiar que ya me visto.

—La diversión no va a venir a golpear tu puerta, vamos, hay que ir a buscarla. Levi, antes eras tan chévere, ¿cómo es que te volviste tan amargo y vejete?

—Tengo 33, ¡joder! ¡Vejete, mis bolas!

—Lo que sea, ¿recuerdas como eras cuando salíamos? ¿Recuerdas esa vez que sedujiste a mi novio? Escuincle enano, y ese me gustaba, pero te lo llevaste a los baños y te lo follaste.

—¿Vas a recordarlo hasta que la muerte nos venga a llevar? ¡No volveré a disculparme por eso! Estaba algo ebrio.

—¡Eso es! –Dijo Hanji entusiasmada–. Tienes que llenarte de alcohol, ¿siempre funciona, no? Te pones cachondo cuando estás algo ebrio.

—Ya dejemos esta conversación, me siento incómodo, sólo iré a despabilarme un poco, ¡joder!

El hombre a regañadientes se fue a su habitación. Revolvió su ropero y se puso ropa decente, iría a algún antro a beber un poco y relajarse. Apenas lo vio salir Hanji lo miró con la cara desfigurada.

—¡Pero qué carajos! ¿Vas a un velorio o qué? ¿Traje para un antro? ¿Estás drogado o qué? Ven, hay que vestirte como corresponde.

-0-

Eren miraba con apatía como su todavía novio roncaba a su lado, ¡mierda! Él ni siquiera había terminado y el cerdo se echaba a dormir. Tenía tantas ganas de patearlo. Siempre era igual, se la metía, se venía y se tiraba a roncar. ¡Maldito cerdo egoísta!

-0-

—Es el fin –dijo angustiosamente a su amigo con un mohín infantil colgando de sus carnosos labios.

—Bueno, pero no todo es malo Eren, vives bien, puedes estudiar sin tener que trabajar, tiene sus ventajas.

—Pero muero del aburrimiento Armin, es decir, puedo entender que se canse, ¿pero el fin de semana también? Se la pasa holgazaneando, me siento como la Cenicienta, todo el día friego la casa, y después viene y me usa como un agujero sin pensar en mis necesidades. ¡No es justo!

—¿No pensaste en otras opciones? No sé, como lencería o juegos de rol, esas cosas.

—Lo intentamos de muchas maneras, funciona una o dos veces y luego lo mismo, es tan egoísta, ni siquiera me lo chupa.

—Oh, wow, demasiada información –dijo su amigo poniendo la palma arriba y dando un sorbo a su malteada–. Tal vez deberían hacer terapia de pareja, o hacer más cosas en común, creo.

—Tenemos gustos muy diferentes... como sea... Nunca me deja hacérselo tampoco...

—Bueno, siempre pueden invitar a alguien más... —se rió el rubio, pero Eren se quedó serio–. Oye, no estarás pensando que hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?

—Mmm...

—No te enredes, ya vienen sus vacaciones, tendrán tiempo de sobra para recomponer la relación.

—Eso espero.

-0-

—¿Entonces? –le dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos.

Era ya la sexta vez que hablaban sobre el tema, y al parecer todas las asperezas al fin se habían limado.

—¿No vas a sentir celos?

—No sé... ¿no los sentirás tú? –el rubio abrazó al castaño posesivamente.

—Confío en ti, mi amor. Además, sólo probaremos, si alguno no se siente cómodo, paramos y ya, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo... Pero yo lo elijo...

—Sí, sí, como gustes...

-0-

La música estaba fuerte, bueno, era lo obvio, era un antro después de todo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no iba a esos lugares? ¿Dos, tres años? Era frustrante. Se sentía algo incómodo, el pantalón le ajustaba, era estilo chupín de color bordó, y la camisa negra que se le pegaba indecentemente, además hacía calor. Pidió un mojito... y luego una cerveza negra... y luego otro mojito... Hacía tanto que no bebía que empezaba a sentir que el alcohol se le metía en el sistema con bastante facilidad.

—Hola guapo –le dijo un tipo flacucho con mal aliento.

—Ni de chiste -le contestó para girarse y perderse entre el gentío.

—Ven aquí, gatito –otro idiota gigantón con cara de pervertido.

¿Pero qué pasaba? Hoy tenía prendido el radar para perdedores. Se alejó de la muchedumbre y se apostó en la barra en un rincón, a la mierda su intento de conocer gente interesante, bebería un poco más y se iría a la mierda.

Tan enfurruñado estaba que ni cuenta se dio cuando se le sentaron al lado. Sacó su celular y le mandó alguna grosería a su amiga, la idea, su atuendo y todo era una jodida mierda.

—Hola –sintió que lo saludaban a su costado, suspiró rodando los ojos, poniendo su mejor cara de matón, se giró.

Joder... Un muchacho de lo más sexy, con los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo le estaba sonriendo espléndidamente. Ligeramente alto, de piel dorada y en apariencia suave, con unos rebeldes mechones castaños enmarcándole el perfecto rostro, remera blanca que mostraba un cuerpo soñado y unos jeans negros entallados, le estaba hablando.

—Hola –le devolvió con su carrasposa voz. El joven sonrió aún más.

—¿Solito?

—Por el momento...

—Soy Eren, mucho gusto.

—¿Eren? ¿Eres extranjero?

—No, pero mis padres son de Alemania, bah, mi madre en realidad, ¿lo parezco?

—Oh, entonces Dios bendiga a Alemania –dijo coquetamente el de cabellos oscuros levantando su vaso, Eren se rió y chocó su copa con la de Levi.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Levi, ¿y cómo es que alguien como tú no tiene compañía?

—Porque... ¿te estaba buscando? –el de ojos grises casi se atraganta con el trago, Eren se rió de nuevo–. Levi, ¿tienes ganas de bailar un poco?

—Sí ¿Por qué no?

Bueno, parecía que su suerte iba a cambiar. Qué lindo hombre era ese Eren, se le hacía agua la boca de solo ver como movía las caderas con esa sonrisa que no le abandonaba el rostro. Y con todas las ganas que Levi venía acumulando estaba como un sediento frente a un oasis. Cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban, sentía como una corriente eléctrica le bailaba por dentro de las venas. Oh, sí, tenían piel, química. Eren lo apretó un poco de la cintura para juntar sus cuerpos y Levi se estremeció. El de ojos verdes acercó su boca a su oído para que lo escuchara porque la música era muy fuerte.

—Eres lindo, Levi...

Joder, que bien se sentía que lo elogiaran, pero solo bufó por toda respuesta. Calma, calma, se decía internamente, que ese chico era un provocador y necesitaba controlarse un poco y no comérselo de un solo bocado.

En cierto momento Eren se le pegó a la espalda, colocando las manos en su cintura y subiendo provocativamente para palpar su pecho. Bueno, alguien estaba ansioso de verdad, y no era él precisamente.

—Tienes un cuerpo taaan sexy...

A la mierda el autocontrol, el de cabellos oscuros agarró de la muñeca al otro y lo arrastró a un rincón obscuro, mientras el rock sonaba fuerte en el recinto. Lo empujó contra la pared de una esquina en penumbras, y atacó esos carnosos labios con verdadera voracidad. El joven se aferró a él, gimiendo entre sus bocas, sus cuerpos refregándose, sus manos buscándose. Pronto el joven lo giró para apretarlo con fuerza contra el muro. Que lengua tan deliciosa, Eren la movía con maestría sobre su cuello, y al más bajo ya no le alcanzaba con ese beso, pero tampoco podían hacerlo en ese lugar.

Luego de más de diez minutos de caricias torpes, de besos apasionados, palabras ardientes, lamidas en el cuello y la clavícula, ambos estaban calientes a más no poder.

—Vámonos de aquí, Eren –le suplicó con voz necesitada Levi. El joven se detuvo resoplando un poco.

—Es-espera... mmm... tomemos un trago antes, ven –ofreció arrastrándolo a la barra de nuevo, Levi estaba desconcertado pero lo siguió.

Eren pidió dos cervezas heladas y tomó un sorbo largo, su cara estaba algo roja y cada vez que miraba al de cabellos oscuros se mordía el labio. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Levi quería follar inmediatamente

—Dime una cosa... Levi... tienes... ¿tienes alguna fantasía?

—¿Eh? ¿Fantasía?

—Sí, tú sabes, te gusta usar ropa de interior de mujer, o ver como otros follan, esas cosas.

Levi se quedó en blanco, ¿qué estaba preguntando ese mocoso? Bueno, tal vez indagaba para cumplírsela, o algo así.

—Pues no sé...

—Vamos no seas tímido... -el castaño apoyó una mano en su pierna más cercana apretando sugestivamente, para luego acercarse, besar provocativamente cerca de su oreja y ronronearle con excitada voz–. Cuéntame...

—Bueno... no sé qué quieres escuchar, Eren... pero en estos momentos en lo único que puedo pensar es en los dos en una cama follando como conejos.

Volvieron a besarse con ganas y Levi tocó disimuladamente la entrepierna del joven. ¿Pero qué? ¿Era en serio? Tenía un bulto bastante prominente.

—¿Me la quieres chupar un poco, Levi? –susurró el joven lamiendo sugestivamente su oído.

¡Gracias Venus hija de Zeus! Estaba frente a un mocoso que se caía de lo bueno que estaba, y que además era bastante lascivo.

—Te haré lo que quieras, así que, ¿qué tal si dejamos de perder el tiempo y nos vamos?

—Terminemos la bebida –pidió el joven–. Aún tengo algo que contarte... verás... no vine solo.

—¿Quieres avisarle a tus amigos que te vas? –preguntó el más bajo.

—Amm... no son exactamente amigos, ja –el joven se rascó la nuca nervioso, ¿cómo le iba a decir lo que le tenía que decir?

Además, el tipo estaba taaaan bueno, no tenía ganas de echarlo a perder. ¿Qué tal si se espantaba y se iba? Ya era la cuarta vez que salían a un antro y era la primera que encontraba a alguien que lo encendía de inmediato.

–Verás... me gustas, Levi, en serio, eres completamente mi tipo, y tengo unas ganas de desnudarte que no te imaginas, sólo que hay un pequeño detalle, muy pequeño que... bueno...

Levi lo miró desconcertado enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm... ¿ves ese tipo de allá?

—¿Cuál? ¿El rubio gigantón?

—Sip... bueno, ése es mi novio.

Levi se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué? Soltó un suspiro de decepción, mierda, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, debería haberse imaginado que semejante adonis no podía andar solo en la vida. En fin, no tenía ganas de enredarse en problemas de pareja, además aquel tipo se veía enorme.

—Oh, entiendo, bien, creo que mejor me voy.

—No, no por favor –pidió el joven algo desesperado–. No te vayas, hasta que te explique todo, te lo suplico, sólo escúchame un minuto, ¿sí?

—Ya mocoso, ve a calentarle la oreja a otro, idiota —Levi se levantó algo cabreado, se llevó el vaso de cerveza con él, ahora estaba peor que antes, porque tenía una semi erección que no se le bajaba con nada, si tenía novio, ¿para qué mierdas lo había engatusado así?–. Jodido hijo de puta –masculló con bronca, pero nadie escuchó por la música tan fuerte.

Conclusión, se atoró con otra cerveza y un whisky, ahora estaba algo caliente y bastante ebrio. Aunque la molestia no se le pasaba, quería ir buscar al mocoso y darle un puñetazo... Y tal vez atorarle la lengua en la deliciosa garganta un rato... ¿el novio los habría visto? Cuando se dio cuenta que ya caminaba algo torcido, suspiró, empujó a un tipo peludo que le había tocado el trasero y se fue del lugar.

Se le cayeron las llaves dos veces antes de intentar abrir la puerta del auto. Mierda, eso no era bueno, si lo llegaba a detener la policía de tránsito, mínimo le sacarían el vehículo. Se quedó regulando mirando a la nada mientras pensaba qué hacer. Si quedarse a dormir en el auto o tomarse un taxi, para su excelente suerte se largó a llover a cántaros. En el estacionamiento estaba a cubierto, pero de noche a esa hora y con esa lluvia, donde carajos iba a conseguir un puto taxi. Le hizo frío, no había traído campera, pero bueno al menos podría prender la calefacción del auto. Joder, que se la quería jalar un rato para complacerse un poco, jodida suerte. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

—¡Levi! –se giró ante el llamado y de inmediato frunció el entrecejo. Era el mocoso acompañado del novio gigantón.

¿Pero qué le pasaba al karma que se la agarraba con él de esa manera? Se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente hasta que lo alcanzaron. El joven sonreía tan bonito que se olvidó por un momento el motivo del enojo.

—Vaya, que suerte encontrarte, por cierto él es Erwin, mi pareja.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? –dijo el rubio grandote extendiéndole la mano.

—Hola... lamento haberle comido la boca a tu novio –largó sin anestesia, aceptando el saludo–. No sabía que estaba contigo –y luego miró al castaño con reproche, como diciéndole con los ojos: "¡ahora te jodes, pendejo!"

—No te preocupes, los vi –avisó el otro hombre de ojos azules y cejas grandes, y Levi se sorprendió de su actitud relajada.

—Bu-bueno, mira no creo que sea buena idea que conduzcas en este estado –tomó la palabra de nuevo el joven—. Así que, como lamento no haberte contado de entrada lo de mi relación, quisiera compensártelo, deja que te acerquemos a tu casa, será imposible que encuentres en que irte en un día así.

—Vivo lejos –acotó el más bajo sin entender una mierda lo que pasaba.

—Eren tiene razón, deja que te acompañemos por favor.

Levi los miró bien, ¿no serían secuestradores o algo por el estilo, no? ¿No lo llevarían a un lugar apartado para sacarle los órganos o algo así, no? Bueno, no era momento de ponerse a fantasear, estaba demasiado ebrio, llovía mucho y sólo quería llegar a su casa a jalársela un rato. Que lo acercaran a la puerta de su casa en un momento como ese, era en verdad una oferta irresistible. Bufó enfurruñado y Erwin sonrió.

—Tiene una linda actitud –le susurró al de ojos verdes–. Y un redondo trasero.

—¿Disculpa? –habló Levi enarcando una ceja, ¿le había elogiado el culo delante del novio?

—Vamos, vamos, Levi, te acercaremos a tu casa –Eren lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró prácticamente, hasta un bonito BMW gris plata.

Se notaba que tenían dinero, un secuestro no cuadraba con la situación de esos tipos. ¿Qué más daba? Suspiró y decidió aceptar sin decir nada. Se subió en el asiento de atrás, y se sorprendió cuando Eren se sentó junto a él.

—¿Vas a viajar aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Te molesta? –devolvió la pregunta el muchacho comiéndoselo con la mirada.

—¿No? –A esas alturas Levi no sabía si había afirmado o preguntado, pero estar cerca del precioso muchachito no le molestaba para nada.

Erwin encendió los motores y Levi pegó un brinco en el asiento cuando sintió la boca de Eren sobre su cuello.

—Hey, tu novio está aquí –lo regañó por lo bajo.

—Está bien –aprobó Erwin observándolos por el espejo retrovisor y Levi lo miró con cara desconcertada–. Te lo permito, puedes hacer lo que quieras con Eren... pero eso sí, hay una regla.

—¿Cuál?

—Todo lo que le hagas a él... luego te lo haré yo a ti... De manera que siéntete libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

Levi no sabía si era el alcohol o si ya su percepción de la realidad se había podrido del todo. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de considerar esas palabras porque tenía a Eren encima besándolo apasionadamente. A la mierda el novio, la lluvia, los taxis y el jodido mundo. Tenía permiso, o algo así había entendido y el jovencito se veía entusiasmado. Fin de la transmisión. Levi apagó sus pensamientos y se concentró en la impúdica lengua que se arremolinaba con la suya.

Erwin intentaba tener sus ojos en el camino, pero los ruidosos y acuosos besos se esparcían por todo el lugar, pronto empezaron a acompañarse de suspiros y jadeos excitantes. Ver a su pareja interactuando con ese hermoso hombre bajito lo estaba calentando de una manera febril.

Levi tanteó el bulto de Eren sobre los jeans, por segunda vez, y terminó de confirmar lo bien dotado que estaba. Empujó al de ojos verdes contra el asiento y hábilmente (no sabía cómo, considerando todo el alcohol que cargaba encima), le desprendió el cinto rápidamente para liberar esa bella erección.

—¡Joder, qué grande! –exclamó casi sin pensarlo y el muchacho soltó una risilla traviesa. Se agachó para comenzar a lamerlo, la carne estaba caliente y lustrosa, obscura, venosa. El más alto tiritaba de satisfacción cuando la boca del de cabellos oscuros lo engulló con ganas.

—Aaaah, Levi... —gimió candorosamente mientras apretaba las hebras negras entre sus dedos.

Eren estaba en la gloria, eso era lo que estaba necesitando, alguien que lo complaciera un poco, deslizó sus dedos acariciando la nuca del otro y metiendo la mano por el cuello de la camisa para acariciar un poco de su fornida espalda.

—¡Aaaah! –echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo succionó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su falo, girando su lengua friccionándolo en la punta.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando? –preguntó Erwin con las pupilas ya un poco dilatadas.

—Sí... sí... tan bueno... —apenas pudo contestar Eren.

La boca de Levi era tan apretada y resbalosa, su lengua era tan suave y atrevida, se lo hacía con verdaderas ganas. El más bajo escupió en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con ritmo, mientras se relamía los labios.

—Que expresión, tan... aaaah, malvada –dijo el joven a media voz.

Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para besarlo de nuevo, mientras sacaba su propia hombría, con ambas manos la juntó con la de Eren y comenzó a refregarlas con habilidad.

Eren estaba perdido en la satisfacción más demencial de su corta vida. Metió sus manos por la cintura del pantalón del más bajo para palpar un poco de esas preciosas nalgas redondas. Pronto todo era un lío de manos yendo y viniendo, de lenguas resbalando y gemidos entrecortados.

Levi giró su cabeza cuando escuchó a Erwin estacionando. Esa no era su casa, y algo de lucidez vino a su mente, obvio que no era su casa, si en ningún momento les había dado la dirección. Pero la lengua de Eren sobre su cuello lo desconcentró de nuevo. Hasta que les abrieron la puerta.

—Vaya, vaya, miren eso, no es justo que ustedes estén de fiesta y yo solo mirando, vamos a divertirnos juntos.

Levi se bajó de encima de Eren y se acomodó un poco la ropa tratando de regular su respiración.

—Vamos, Levi, anda –Le dijo el muchacho con los pómulos rojos al igual que sus hinchados labios.

—¿Pero qué?

—La idea es que los tres pasemos un placentero rato –por fin aclaró Erwin–. Anda, baja, tomaremos un trago, si te sientes incómodo te llevaré a tu casa, puedes confiar.

Sí, claro, pensó el más bajo. Estos tipos estaban bien jodidos de la cabeza. Pero la lluvia seguía cayendo, y Eren era demasiado lindo... ¿qué hacer? Levi miró con algo de desconfianza a Erwin, era un tipo atractivo, no lo iba a negar, pero le daba un poco de temor quedarse con esos dos, al menos para él, enormes hombres que estaban excitados.

—¿Y bien? –apuró el rubio.

—Voy a necesitar varios tragos para esto –accedió al fin el de cabellos oscuros descendiendo del vehículo.

—Tenemos tragos de sobra –agregó Eren con alegría, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía dentro de la hermosa mansión.

Adentro era agradable, había un enorme salón y una especie de barra de madera con una cuantiosa cantidad de botellas detrás.

—¿Quieres algo en particular? –le consultó Eren con los ojos brillando.

—¿Bailey´s?

El joven le sirvió un vaso bastante lleno, le puso hielo picado y un poco de crema encima.

—Tienes condiciones para barman –halagó Levi luego del primer sorbo—. ¿Y tu novio?

—Fue a ponerse más cómodo –Eren se sirvió un margarita dry, y se sentó en las banquetas altas al lado de Levi, ese hombre era como un imán para él.

—Es muy descuidado –opinó el más bajo, mientras no dejaba de beber–. Si yo tuviera un novio tan atractivo como tú, no le quitaría los ojos de encima.

El joven sonrió y bajó la vista con los pómulos algo coloreados. Levi levantó su mentón apoyando su mano y empujando hacia arriba.

—Hablo en serio, eres una belleza, mocoso –luego le dejó un beso breve sobre los labios.

—Gr-gracias...

—Bueno, ¿cómo vamos? –dijo Erwin apareciendo de repente–. Pasemos a los sillones, estaremos más cómodos.

Se sentaron en un amplio sillón de varios cuerpos, mientras Erwin encendía el televisor gigante y buscaba temas románticos en youtube.

—Eren trae un par de cervezas, ¿quieres? –le pidió Erwin. El joven obedeció de inmediato.

El rubio se acercó a Levi que se giró un poco, algo intimidado, pero dejó que se apoyara en su espalda. También dejó que dejara un reguero de besos sobre su nuca rapada, no estaba tan mal, además iba lento. No era tonto, sabía que aceptar entrar a ese auto y luego a esa casa implicaba sexo con esos dos. Pero aunque estaba algo ebrio necesitaba mucho más alcohol para relajarse del todo.

Eren trajo tres latas grandes de cerveza helada, y se sentó frente a Levi, una tranquila música de pop romántico inundaba el salón. Conversaban escuetamente con el castaño, mientras el rubio no dejaba de besarlo en el cuello, cada vez con mayor énfasis, más tomaba Levi, más a gusto se sentía. Finalmente cuando se acabó la segunda lata de cerveza, sentía que el cuerpo le flotaba un poco, y ya se reía bastante de todas las cosas que le decía el jovencito. No estaba muy seguro en qué momento se estaba besando de nuevo con Eren mientras los botones de su camisa empezaban a ceder. Las manos calientes y experimentadas de Erwin le apretaron los pezones, retorciéndoselos un poco y largó un hondo suspiro mientras echaba la cabeza atrás.

Eren le desprendió el pantalón y comenzó a lamer su trabajado abdomen.

—Oh, mira que cuerpo más increíble que tienes... —alabó Eren completamente obnubilado–. Se nota que ejercitas mucho... tan duro y firme...

Levi cerró los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiadas sensaciones juntas, no sabía si era más excitante como Erwin le endurecía los pezones mientras lamía sugestivamente su oído, o como Eren deslizaba su caliente lengua por su vientre bajando cada vez más. Jamás en su perra vida creyó que podía tener a dos personas complaciéndolo de esa manera, ambos se esmeraban por hacerlo gozar.

El joven le sacó los zapatos, y Erwin la camisa, entonces aparecieron los variados tatuajes del hombre. Unos tribales alrededor del brazo derecho, unas alas azules y blancas sobre uno de sus pectorales, y un fantástico gato negro de ojos amarillos en su espalda, al medio, entre sus omóplatos. Erwin acercó su boca y le susurró en la oreja.

—Haremos ronronear a este gatito –mientras acariciaba sugestivamente el tatuaje de su espalda.

—Mmm... —Levi ya no tenía voluntad propia, se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia, y como la iba a poner si estaba gozando en grande.

El de ojos verdes tiró de sus pantalones con algo de desesperación, el más bajo le ayudó a sacarse la remera. Ooohh... esa piel aceitunada se veía deliciosa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de atacarla, porque el joven se posicionó entre sus piernas y agarró su miembro para comenzar a chuparlo con fruición.

—Mmm... siii... eso es... —Levi masajeaba los hombros de Eren hundiendo las blancas falanges de sus manos en esa piel dorada.

Erwin lo acariciaba con fuerza, apretando su abdomen marcado, subiendo para luego aplicar suaves movimientos circulares sobre sus tetillas, por su altura y teniendo al más bajo tan predispuesto, acercó su boca para besarlo. Levi se dejó hacer, prácticamente estaba acostado sobre el pecho del rubio, con las piernas abiertas y Eren trabajando su entrepierna.

Erwin no besaba mal, su boca era más grande y experimentada, lo estaba disfrutando. Por momentos se crispaba en espasmos cuando el más joven lo absorbía con tanta fuerza. Sintió algo pegajoso y frío escurriendo entre sus nalgas, se separó del rubio para mirar como Eren estaba embadurnando su entrada con lubricante transparente y brilloso. El de ojos verdes le sonrió lascivamente y gimió de gusto cuando el primer dedo ingresó a su interior.

La boca de Erwin, los dedos de Eren, las respiraciones agitadas, calientes, el olor a cerveza en la boca del rubio, sus pezones erguidos, todo era una sinfonía de pasión desmedida. Su erección estaba a punto de estallar, de la punta de su enrojecida cabeza resbalan las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal. Eren las bebió todas con gusto. El segundo dedo dentro de él lo apretaba bien, la incomodidad ya había pasado y sentía como esas extremidades se abrían y cerraban dentro suyo.

Levi se sentó de sopetón y empujó al castaño para sacarle los pantalones, ni cuenta se dio que Erwin ya estaba desnudo detrás de él. Lamió y mordió las fibrosas y largas piernas del joven, dejando sendas marcas en sus muslos internos, mientras con su mano estimulaba la hombría del mismo. Se sorprendió al sentir una pícara lengua entre sus nalgas. Asombroso, tener la boca llena y sentir ese músculo invadiéndolo con tantas ganas. Su pene seguía goteando de placer. Erwin alternaba fuertes succiones a sus testículos redondos y rosas, mientras luego volvía a arremeter contra su entrada.

Cuando Eren vio a Erwin manoteando los preservativos, lo tomó de la muñeca mirándolo con seriedad.

—Espera, yo iré primero, así lo decidimos, ¿recuerdas?

—Está bien, está bien, no te molestes.

Cambiaron de lugares y Eren se puso el preservativo y un poco más de lubricante. Levi se quedó unos segundos en blanco cuando vio el pene de Erwin. Esa cosa era gigante, se compadecía del mocoso. Las manos del rubio sobre su cabeza lo instaron a continuar. Por lo que abrió su boca e hizo lo que pudo. El alcohol no le dejaba pensar en absoluto, solo quería más placer. Mientras tenía la boca ocupada, Eren acarició varias veces su espalda, como un rastrillo que arrastra hojas, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

—Voy a entrar... relájate... —le avisó con cuidado.

Sentir el precioso miembro del joven deslizarse dentro de él lo obligó a dejar un minuto la felación que estaba haciendo para disfrutar de esa deliciosa intromisión.

—Mmm... aaah... taaan bueno... —Levi arqueó su espalda al sentir la primera embestida, sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, el joven lo hacía lentamente de una forma enloquecedoramente erótica.

Luego el rubio se acercó para besarlo con ganas, era tan irreal, una sensación nueva y desconocida, compartir tanto con dos extraños. Se sentía tan indecente y a la vez tan delicioso. Irresistible...

Pronto se estuvo encargando de la erección del más alto, mientras las arremetidas de Eren cobraban intensidad y velocidad. Erwin gemía ante la boca pequeña y apretada. Con facilidad Eren lo levantó metiendo sus antebrazos por debajo de sus axilas y pegándolo a su pecho, así se sentía mucho más profundo. Erwin lo apretaba por el frente mientras friccionaba ambas erecciones con su mano llena de lubricante. Pudo ver como la pareja compartía un jugoso beso y sin poder evitarlo se vino copiosamente en la mano del rubio. Era demasiado, tanto tiempo sin tener sexo, el alcohol y todos los juegos previos. Eren se quedó quieto un momento para dejarlo disfrutar del clímax.

—¿Qué tal se siente? –le preguntó Erwin a su pareja.

—Oh, es tan genial, tan estrecho y suave. Creo que no aguantaré mucho más.

—Yo tampoco –Erwin se tiró en el sillón y Levi entendió, por lo que retomó su labor bucal anterior, mientras Eren volvía a embestirlo.

En pocos minutos el joven dejó salir su musical voz cargada de deseo en forma de pequeños gritillos agónicos, Levi sintió la erección pulsar dentro de él y luego Erwin sacó el falo de su boca para acabar en su cara manchándolo bastante. La esencia caliente y espesa le cayó en el rostro, resbalando lentamente hasta su barbilla.

Decidieron tomar una ducha rápida. Ambos no escatimaron caricias para enjabonar y limpiar a "la nueva adquisición" y esta vez se fueron a la cama. Levi estaba emocionado, ver al joven completamente desnudo hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato. Erwin jugó un poco con sus dedos metidos en su agujero, arrancándole lastimeros gemidos cada vez que presionaba su próstata. Levi tenía a Eren debajo suyo, quien amasaba sus erecciones con suavidad, mientras no dejaban de besarse apasionadamente.

Erwin se posicionó detrás y supo que le había llegado su hora. Tuvo que separarse un poco de Eren, mientras su espalda se cubría de transpiración por el esfuerzo, nunca había tenido un compañero tan bien dotado, y no era algo tan agradable. Pero las caricias del joven volvían a perderlo, su deliciosa boca sobre su cuello, hombros.

A Erwin le costó un poco lograr encajar bien su hombría, y se deshacía en halagos de lo apretado y caliente que era entrar en Levi.

—Tan hermoso... tan lindo... Levi... —suspiraba Eren con los ojos perdidos en el blanco cuerpo del más menudo.

Los quejidos y los gemidos se mezclaban en la garganta del más bajo, pero finalmente pudo albergar ese pene gigante dentro de él. Pero el verdadero desafío fue cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse.

—¡Jo-joder! ¡Me vas a partir en dos, hijo de puta! –se quejó dolorido.

—Pero mira, se desliza tan bien... —decía el otro sonriendo y empujando con más fuerza.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Más despacio!

Erwin trató de controlarse y de ir más suave, luego de muchos minutos, al fin sintió que la entrada del de cabellos oscuros cedía con mayor facilidad, recién entonces Levi comenzó a disfrutarlo un poco más. Lo sujetó de las caderas y comenzó a bombearlo con ganas. El de cabellos oscuros apretaba las sábanas y tensaba la mandíbula porque por momentos era doloroso. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el joven y lo instó a que lo dejara con la cara hundida en su entrepierna. Eren resoplaba completamente concentrado en la enorme satisfacción que le hacía sentir esos tersos labios.

Estuvieron un largo rato en esa posición.

—Ponte... un... ah, condón, Eren... —habló Erwin–, se lo hagamos al mismo tiempo...

Sugirió con una sonrisa demente.

—No, lo vamos a lastimar –dijo algo preocupado el castaño.

—El cuerpo... ah, ah, humano es flexible...

—Hey, no, aaaaah, no decidan por ustedes, les arrancaré las pollas si lo intentan, aaaah...

El pene de Erwin entraba y salía sin descanso, y a pesar de que aún sentía un poco de dolor, Levi sintió que se tensaba su vientre bajo. Succionó con mayor fuerza el miembro de Eren, que lanzó un profundo suspiro.

Erwin lo masturbó frenéticamente, hasta hacerlo acabar en su mano, entonces sacó su pene, se quitó rápidamente el preservativo y magreándose la hombría terminó sobre la espalda del más bajo resoplando como una bestia. Levi sintió como su boca se llenaba de la cremosa esencia del mocoso.

—¡Lo siento, Levi! No… aah… no pude aguantarme...

El de cabellos oscuros tenía la boca llena del semen del jovencito, y ya perdido por perdido, se lo tragó de un solo envión. Con tanto alcohol encima lo menos que pensó fue en enfermedades venéreas o ETS.

Se levantó tambaleándose y fue a meterse en la ducha de nuevo.

Cuando regresó el rubio gigantón estaba roncando a todo pulmón, y el joven estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados jugando con su celular.

—Oh, ¿cómo te sientes? –Dijo el de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie de un salto para alcanzarle una bata de toalla. El precioso castaño solo llevaba puesto un par de shorts negros y pantuflas de conejo grises.

—Estoy un poco dolorido... lindas pantuflas...

—¿Quieres unas? Está haciendo frío –en vez de esperar una respuesta el moreno fue y sacó unas de tigre del vestidor y se las alcanzó. Levi bufó pero se las puso, eran calentitas.

—Mejor me visto, ya va a amanecer y quisiera volver.

—Vamos, te acompaño...

Bajaron a la sala de estar, había ropa de los tres y zapatos por todas partes, Eren sacudió la ropa y se la alcanzó, mientras doblaba pulcramente la de él y su pareja.

—Oye, ¿te apetece un café? Digo, para que vayas un poco más despabilado –ofreció el joven.

—Claro... —el muchachito podría haberle ofrecido un revolver cargado para que se pegara un tiro y la respuesta hubiera sido la misma.

Levi se sentía extraño, era como si estar cerca del de ojos verdes le revolviera el estómago, pero en un sentido cálido y agradable.

Fueron a la cocina, que era enorme, la mayor parte de acero inoxidable y muebles blancos. Eren comenzó a preparar todo, Levi se sentó en una de las banquetas que había en la isla al medio del lugar. Eren se giró para preguntarle si lo quería amargo o con azúcar, pero se quedó mirando como los pies de Levi quedaban colgando a unos diez centímetros del suelo y con las pantuflas de tigre puestas. Trató de reprimir la carcajada que quería salir, pero no pudo, se puso algo colorado y Levi le dedicó de nuevo esa mirada de matón que tenía.

—Jodido mocoso de mierda, ¿te estás riendo de mí?

—Lo siento, pffff... perdón... ja, ja, es que eres tan... tan adorable...

El más bajo se acercó acorralándolo contra un rincón.

—Repite eso y te rajo tu bonito rostro a patadas –amenazó casi gruñéndole.

—¿Mi rostro te parece bonito? –se desvió Eren conectando sus esmeraldas con los grises del más bajo, de pronto el ambiente cambió por completo.

—No seas arrogante, mocoso, no me hagas repetir lo que es obvio –El joven se agachó para facilitarle la tarea al de cabellos oscuros.

Está vez estaban un poco más despabilados, sin las estrambóticas y decadentes luces y ruidos alterados de un antro, sin el fastidioso novio, sólo disfrutando de sus bocas. Estaban agotados, sin embargo la necesidad de sentirse se encendía de inmediato, con exigente rapidez. Pronto sus brazos se enredaban, sus caderas se buscaban, Eren lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura y lo sentó en la mesada de la cocina.

—¡Ouch, joder! –se quejó Levi sacando un destapa-corcho de debajo de su trasero.

—Ja, ja, ja, lo siento, lo siento, no me fijé... —Ni lerdo ni perezoso, le abrió la bata al de ojos grises y se quedó unos segundos contemplándolo, ahora con mayor tranquilidad que la primera vez–. En verdad, que piel tan blanca y suave –dijo pasando sutilmente las yemas de sus dedos sobre el pecho de Levi, acercó su boca para probar su sabor con mucha más calma.

Notó algunos morados producto de la pasión desmedida de hacía unos momentos, se preguntó si el de cabellos oscuros se molestaría luego por eso y si serían suyos o serían de Erwin, ante ese pensamiento, sin darse cuenta, lo mordió con algo de fuerza en uno de los redondeados hombros y el de cabellos oscuros se revolvió molesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes complejo de perro o qué? Mmm... —Eren lo hizo callar fundiendo sus labios y acariciando la marcada espalda con algo de fuerza–. Aaah... Ey... Mmm... oye... Mmm... ¡Oye! –le dijo al fin alejándolo un poco, su rostro estaba algo rojo–. ¿No se molestará tu novio si viene y nos ve aquí solos?

—Pff... En primer lugar Erwin no se despertaría ni con una estampida de rinocerontes sobre su cráneo... Y en segundo lugar... estoy caliente, Levi, me pongo duro con solo mirarte.

El de ojos grises se quedó unos segundos en blanco mientras el sonrojo subía de nivel en su rostro, atenazó la cintura de Eren con sus musculosas y cortas piernas, echándole los brazos al cuello para besarlo desesperado. Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban nuevamente con tremendas erecciones.

— Espérame... ahhh, un segundo, aah –el muchacho corrió hasta el living resbalándose en el proceso y cayendo al piso duramente, se quejó maldiciendo para finalmente tomar el frasco de lubricante y un preservativo.

Al volver, se frenó en la cocina para ver a Levi desnudo sobre la mesada (no tenía nada bajo la bata) y las pantuflas de tigres en los pies. Sintió que el corazón le latía acelerado, ese hombre... le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado. Lo bajó de ese lugar e hizo que se sentara en una de las banquetas altas apoyando los brazos sobre la mesada de la isla, así su trasero quedaba expuesto. Se agachó para magrearle las pomposas nalgas y enterrar su boca entre ellas. Aún sentía el olor a limpio a jabón que desprendía sutilmente su cuerpo.

¡Gracias Universo!, pensó Levi poniendo los ojos en blanco, en una sola noche le habían comido el trasero como tres veces, seguro se estaba por morir o algo así.

—Aaammm... Oooh, Erennn...

El joven pronto se puso de pie y el de cabellos oscuros sintió el ruido del envoltorio del preservativo.

—Voy a entrar, Levi –le susurró con voz ronca contra la nuca, al más bajo le gustaba que el mocoso fuera cuidadoso, por lo que relajó las caderas un poco. Se deslizó lento y firme dentro de su anatomía y el de ojos grises gruñó de satisfacción.

—Ah, ah, sigues, ah, estando suave, ah, ah... mmm... ¡Carajo, amo estar dentro de ti!

Eren se emocionó un poco y comenzó a balancearse, a la luz del amanecer podía apreciar perfectamente como ese trasero bien formado le engullía la polla golosamente. Bajó su rostro hasta la espalda de Levi para lamer por encima del tatuaje del gato, y mordisquear por sus costados, le encantaba ver como los músculos del otro se contraían mostrando lo fibroso que era su cuerpo, tan perfecto y compacto, como si lo hubieran hecho exclusivamente para su uso.

Lo abrazó desde atrás y buscó ansioso su boca, era un beso incómodo, pero ambos necesitaban sentir la fricción de sus labios, mirarse a los ojos, Levi giró su cintura un poco para tener mejor acceso.

—Que bien la metes, pendejo –aportó el de cabellos oscuros extasiado, y Eren sintió como si le hubieran echado gasolina a las llamas que ya ardían dentro de él.

Aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, observando como Levi abría la boca y su semblante se fruncía ante sus rápidos movimientos.

—¡Aaaah, justo ahí, ahí!

Cuando se cansaron de esa posición, se fueron directamente al suelo, con Levi en posición de perrito y Eren montándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

-0-

Cuando se bajó del taxi para entrar a su casa se tuvo que afirmar unos segundos de la puerta, sentía que la cadera se le iba a abrir en dos.

—Señor, ¿se siente bien? –preguntó el taxista preocupado.

—Sí, sí, todo genial.

Como pudo, más por orgullo que otra cosa, llegó en pocas zancadas a la puerta de su casa, y una vez adentro quedó fulminado en el futón grande de su living con las medias a medio sacar.

Cuando despertó, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, tuvo que tomarse dos ibuprofenos de 600mg. Su cuerpo dolía como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado varias veces sobre él. Apenas tuvo fuerza para ir a acurrucarse en su cama y masticar a duras penas unos sándwiches de queso y tomate, junto a un agua tónica. Era un idiota, por pasarse con el alcohol se había dejado coger como prostituta, y ahora estaba pagando el precio de su falta de control.

Sin embargo una y otra vez venían a su cabeza las imágenes de ese precioso mocoso.

—Rubio idiota, si alguien como él estuviera a mi lado no dejaría que nadie lo tocara, ni con una rama... —Sus ojos se cerraron solos y volvió a dormirse profundamente.

-0-

Miércoles cinco de la tarde. Levi estaba ansioso de que en una hora se terminara la jornada del día. Había sido realmente agotadora. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde esa noche loca y salvaje, y que cada tanto se le reproducía en la cabeza hasta desconcentrarlo por completo.

Su celular vibró, era Hanji pidiéndole que fueran a tomar algo así le contaba sobre sus aventuras del fin de semana pasado, parecía que al fin había conseguido que Frank se le declarara. Levi dijo que estaba muerto de cansancio, que mejor desayunaran tranquilos al otro día, iba a entrar más tarde a la oficina, ya que se había cancelado una reunión con un cliente. Su amiga aceptó gustosa. Dejó el celular y comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Miró la pantalla, "Número desconocido", tomó la llamada sin preocuparse.

—¿Diga?

—¿Levi? –Oh, ese sonido, ese timbre de voz, sintió de inmediato como si cuerdas invisibles tiraran por dentro de su estómago.

—Oh... ¿Eren?

—Ja, ja, ¡reconociste mi voz! –Dijo el joven con alegría del otro lado–. Sí, soy yo... lamento molestarte, no quiero ser pesado ni nada pero... me pregunto si quieres tomar un café, o un helado, o una cerveza, no sé...

—¿Eso incluye a tu novio?

—Ah... no... yo no tengo novio ya... em... bueno, es largo de explicar.

—Bien... te acepto un café cortado –dijo el hombre con tranquilidad, pero con una sonrisa inocultable en el rostro.

—¿Puedes ahora? –preguntó el muchacho con algo de ansiedad.

—Mmm, salgo de trabajar a las seis...

—Puedo esperarte. Lo siento, ja, ja, entiendo, está bien, dime cuando puedes.

—No tengo nada para hacer, si puedes esperar hasta las seis vamos.

—¡Genial! ¿Dónde te veo?

—¿Dónde estás? –indagó el de ojos grises garabateando con una lapicera sobre unas hojas mal impresas.

—Emm... frente a tu estudio.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde está mi estudio?

—Me diste tu tarjeta de negocios, ¿recuerdas? Ja, ja, ¿o no recuerdas?

Levi se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente.

—Quédate ahí, dame diez minutos y bajo.

—De acuerdo.

Esta vez ninguno iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, después de todo, las ofertas irresistibles no se deben desaprovechar…

.

By Luna de Acero... ronroneando a todo pulmón...


End file.
